Ye Knight's Quest 2
The Ye Knight's Quest 2 was an event at the Medieval Party 2010, Medieval Party 2011 and the Medieval Party 2012. It could be accessed in the Cave, next to Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) and Ye Knights Quest 3 (in 2011 and 2012). Three free items could be found here: the Toothbrush Pin, the Noble Horse, and a furniture item, the Dragon's Gold. Challenges #First, the Player had to throw snowballs to put out fire in torches in the hands of a stone king, queen, jester and knight. Once all the fire has been put out, the dragon will sink into the lava and a path will show up. #The next challenge had the player moving a key square to a lock. Once the key square gets to the lock, the puzzle will move up and a cave will be revealed. #After exiting this challenge, there was a room where you can get a Noble Horse. There are also signs of warnings and a silver knight helmet. There was no "challenge" here. #Once the player has left this room, he/she will have to fight a robotic dragon. The player will need to throw snowballs in the water machine. Once it is filled up, the player has to press the green button to spray the dragon. This will have to be done 3 times to defeat it. Unfortunately, the dragon will sometimes breathe fire, and all the water evaporates. Once the dragon is beaten, the player can have access to the Treasure Room. It has Dragon's Gold and a Toothbrush Pin for a prize. You are allowed to get as much dragons gold as you want once you finish. Afterwards Right after completing Ye Knights Quest 2, you can go through it as you could during Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!). What happens is that: *First Room: The pathway will appear without you putting out all the torches out. *Second Room: You can press a button to open the door without solving the puzzle. *Third Room: Nothing was changed because there was no challenge in this room. *Fourth Room: You don't need to slay the dragon again to leave this room. *Treasure Room: Nothing was changed because there was no challenge in this room. Tour Guide Descriptions Trivia *When a player threw a snowball, it would melt when it hit the floor. This is probably because the entire area has magma around it. *It is located beneath the Volcano. Gallery Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 1.png|Fire puzzle room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 2.png|Sliding puzzle room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 warning room.png|Warning room (2010) Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 2 warning room.png|Warning room (2011) Medieval Party 2012 Ye Knight's Quest 2 warning room.png|Warning room (2012) Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 dragon room.png|Dragon room (2010 & 2011) Medieval Party 2012 Ye Knight's Quest 2 dragon room.png|Dragon room (2012) Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 treasure room.png|Treasure room Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Places